The Last Sunrise
by PenNamesAreLamex
Summary: This is a songfic about Edward's thinking about Bella, him leaving, and him changing her. Does she really want this? Will he let her have it? This is my 2nd songfic...


**okay...i wrote a fanfic and no one even read it- so i deleted it. i hope this songfic is better. i got 3 reviews on my last one... i hope to get atlest that many- or more.**

**characters:stephenie meyer's**

**song:not mine**

**this is just a little sonfic of edward and bella. i hope you like it!**

**EDWARD'S POV:**

How can she want this life of damnation. To take another being's life? I COULDN'T ASK HER TO DO THAT!

But... we _would_ be together.

...For all eternity...

**You sink your teeth and bite the blood that drains the life inside of me  
and fills your soul with love and hate and all those things you need to breathe.  
My body dies but still my soul remains eternally  
in search of Caspian waves and shallow graves explain why me?**

I mean- it wouldn't take long:

...just three days...

**This nightmare won't last long.  
Are you scared? So sing this song  
I'm right there by your side.  
Tonight we've got a chance.**

But, I would have to watch her go through this...

The venom flowing through her veins-

...suffering in pain...

for me

**I watched the sky bleed grey with see through shades of violent bloody stains  
and felt the evil prime and wicked start a course straight through my veins.  
I'm so alive, my skin so cold and fake I close my eyes  
I know that now's the time to take my chance with death and realize.**

I couldn't do that! She had said she didn't care that she would have to spend those 3 hell-filled days...

but she didn't know what that meant

...she didn't know what that was like...

and what if she didn't forgive me?

**Sunrise, sunset will you wash away the rain.  
Sunrise, sunset can you wash away the pain.**

I'm not scared for myself- I am not selfish! Well...that selfish anyway...

I am scared for HER!

the pain

being scared for your life that would never return

the soul

that would be forever lost

SHE **WOULD** CARE!

Eventually she would get tired of being with me- she wouldn't want to spend an entire eternity with me- and leave me

...she wouldn't stay with me for long...

**This nightmare won't last long.  
Are you scared? So sing this song  
I'm right there by your side.  
Tonight we've got a chance.**

...She had to care...

**This nightmare won't last long.  
Are you scared? So sing this song  
I'm right there by your side.  
Tonight we've got a chance.**

She's so quiet, and I can't hear her mind- how can I know if she really means it?

...I can only see it through those dove eyes of hers...

**So mute and beautiful to me a promise kept on high,  
an angelic look at life through open eyes.  
Don't be scared we'll make it work,  
we're right on time don't make things worse  
now I'm right there by your side.**

Of course... i would never leave her- i had promised.

If I was sure of anything- it would be that she was afraid I would leave her again.

How could I?

...I LOVED HER...

her blood and her body

**(Sunrise) I will avenge, (sunset) I can't pretend,  
(Sunrise) I wont forget this vein (sunset) attempt and promise kept,  
just one more night to make up for the loss of love and time  
here comes the sun to rid this world of see through blood and swollen light.**

She was in so much pain when I left her the first time- how could I do it a second time?

**Sunrise, sunset will you wash away the rain.  
Sunrise, sunset can you wash away the pain.**

**This nightmare won't last long.  
Are you scared? So sing this song  
I'm right there by your side.  
Tonight we've got a chance.**

**This nightmare won't last long.  
Are you scared? So sing this song  
I'm right there by your side.  
Tonight we've got a chance.**

...but maybe if I managed to find out tht sh for sure _did_ want this...

i would give it to her

**The sunrise..  
The last sunrise  
The last sunrise  
The last sunrise**

* * *

**Okay... If you can find out who sings this- I will look at your profile AND read all of your Twilight fanfics. DEAL???**

**I 3 U ALL!**

**Linds**


End file.
